You
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Seorang Hyuuga Neji yang selalu di kelilingi gadis, surat-surat pernyataan cinta. Dan hanya satu yang membuatnya tertarik. Sebuah surat berbentuk origami burung bangau membuatnya tertarik. Tapi hatinya menolak karena janji yang melekat dalam hidupnya dan kenyataannya, ia sudah memiliki seseorang. Seseorang di masa lalu yang di tunggunya./OS/AU/DLDR/ To. Cassandra. SCL/ RnR?


Dua pasang kaki berjalan di hamparan bunga sakura yang berguguran. Mereka adalah sepasang anak yang berjalan berdampingan. Anak perempuan dengan helaian merah muda sebahunya terlihat senang melihat pemandangan yang mereka lintasi, iris klorofilnya terus menatap takjub bunga yang warnanya serupa dengan rambutnya. Sedangkan anak lelaki di sampingnya hanya diam dengan tangan kanan yang menjinjing keranjang berukuran besar. Sesekali manik mutiaranya melirik gadis yang selalu berceloteh di sela-sela perjalanan mereka. Dan ia tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah gadis di sampingnya.

Langkah mereka terhenti saat sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Suara air yang mengalir melintasi bebatuan sungai terasa mendamaikan, sedangkan angin membuat dedauan bergesekan menimbulkan bunyi, menyatu dan seperti nyanyian alam yang menenangkan.

"Ne, Neji- _chan_. Kita akan piknik di sini." Sang gadis yang berusia sekitar dua belas tahun mengambil alih keranjang yang di bawa anak lelaki itu dan membukanya. Menggelar kain kotak-kotak merah untuk alas, dan meletakan keranjang di tengah-tengah.

Anak lelaki yang bernama Neji atau Hyuuga Neji itu hanya bergumam dan mendudukan diri di tempat yang sudah di siapkan. "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" dengusnya dan mengambil jus jeruk yang di tuangkan Sakura –gadis yang duduk di depannya. Manik mutiaranya terus memandang di sela minumnya. Menghela, kemudian meletakan minuman yang sudah tandas itu di keranjang.

"Saku." Panggilnya dan gadis yang bernama Sakura menatapnya dengan senyuman manisnya. "Ya, Neji- _kun_."

"Apa tidak bisa kau tinggal di sini saja?" tanya Neji yang memandang Sakura serius.

Sakura. Gadis itu mengangguk dan terenyum sendu. "Ya."

Neji terdiam. Sakura adalah tetangganya , sahabatnya dan juga cinta pertamanya . diam-diam ia menyukai gadis periang yang selalu menemaninya itu. Dan sekarang, Sakura harus pergi dari Kota ini karena orang tuanya yang berpindah karena pekerjaan. "Kau yakin?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah dengan wajah yang terus merunduk. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin –

"Ada apa?" suara Neji membuat Sakura terkejut karena Neji seperti mengetahui pikirannya.

"A-ano Nji- _kun_ , sebenarnya aku –"

"Aku juga." Potong Neji cepat dengan wajah yang di palingkannya dan terlihat semburat tipis tercetak di wajahnya.

Sakura berusaha mencerna apa yang di ucapkan Neji. Apa benar jika Neji mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya? Menatap Neji yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya Sakura bersuara. "Kau menyukai ku?"

Neji menoleh dan mendengus. "Tidak ada ulangan." Ujarnya datar namun terlihat gugup.

Sakura terenyum lebar dan menerjang tubuh anak lelaki yang seusianya itu dan memeluknya. "Aku senang." Ujar Sakura semakin memeluk Neji erat.

Neji menahan tubuhnya karena Sakura yang tiba-tiba menerjangnya kemudian memeluknya. Dengan senyum tipinya Neji membalas memeluk tubuh mungil yang menempel di tubuhnya. "Kau akan pergi." Bisik Neji lirih.

Melepaskan pelukannya Sakura menepuk kedua pipi Neji. "Aku akan menemuimu kembali." Ujarnya kemudian merebah diri. Memejamkan matanya ia tersenyum, "di sini sejuk. Aku suka tempat ini Neji- _kun_."

Neji mendengus dan ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Sakura. Arah pandangnya menatap langit yang seperti bersembunyi di balik dedaunan. Dadanya terasa ingin meledak setelah mengutarakan isi hatinya dan tau jika Sakura juga menyukainya. Sebenarnya ia tau perasaan Sakura dua bulan yang lalu saat ia menginap di rumah Sakura dan menemaninya. Ya. Dia membaca buku bersampul putih dengan aksen bunga sakura di sampulnya. Senang? Tentu saja ia sangat senang karena perasaannya bersambut.

"Neji- _kun._ " Panggil Sakura membuat Neji menolehkaan wajahnya kesamping.

Iris klorofil dan manik mutiara saling memandang dalam keheningan. Hanya ada terdengar suara nyanyian alam yang bergemersik.

"Apa kau akan melupakanku?"

"Kau tau jawabannya, Saku."

Ya. Ia tau Neji tidak mungkin seperti itu. Tapi setelah ini mereka akan berpisah dan tidak mungkin jika banyak gadis yang akan mendekatinya bahkan, menggantikannya. "Suatu saat mungkin kau akan melupakannku," Sakura tersenyum dengan pandangan mereka yang belum terlepas. "Karena kita berpisah, Neji."

Neji mendengus mendengar perkataan Sakura. Bukan kah ia sudah bilang jika itu tidak mungkin? Ingat akan sesuatu, Neji sedera merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kotak hitam kecil. Membukanya perlahan, ia mengambil benda yang ternyata dua cincin giok yang sama dan mennunjukannya kepada Sakura.

"Itu kan cincin yang –"

"Hn."

Cincin itu adalah cincin yang Sakura lihat saat berlibur di Kyoto. Dan ternyata, Neji membelikannya.

"Sakura." Suara Neji terdengar serius.

Sakura hanya balas menatapnya dalam kondisi jantung yang berdetang kencang. "Ya."

Menghela Nafas Neji meraih tangan kiri Sakura. "Mungkin ini terdengar konyol," pandangannya memancarkan kesungguhan. "tapi, mau kah kau menikah denganku?"

Seketika Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Apa ia sedang bermimpi? Ia memang memimpikan itu saat besar nanti. Tapi ini? "K-kau serius?"

Neji hanya mengangguk kecil. "Aku, Hyuga Neji berjanji akan menerima Haruno Sakura dalam keadaan senang, susah dan terus bersama walaupun sang maut memisahkan kita." Janji Neji, dan itu adalah ucapan sakral pernikahan.

"Saku –"

"Aku," Sakura menatap Neji dengan air mata yang mengalir. "Haruno Sakura berjanji akan menerima Hyuga Neji dalam keadaan senang, susah dan terus bersama walaupun sang maut memisahka kita."

Neji tersenyum, dan memakaikan cincin itu ke jari manis Sakura. Cincin itu kebesaran karena ukuran jari mereka yang masih terlihat kecil.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Berjanji lah kau akan kembali, Sakura." Ujar Neji dengan tangan mengelus pipi tembam Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, dan mengambil cincin di tangan Neji kemudian memakaikan kepadanya. "Berjanjilah untuk menjaga hatimu..." seulas senyum tipis Sakura sunggingkan. "... aku akan kembali kepadamu." Kemudian maju dan mengecup pipi Neji sekilas.

Neji tersenyum dan menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. "Aku akan menunggumu, _Koishi_."

"Jika tidak ada kabar, lupakanlah aku... Neji- _kun_."

 **You**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by KiRei Apple**

 **Pairing : H. Neji x H. Sakura**

 **Au, typo (s), misstypo, ooc, Eyd, Etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 _Seorang Hyuuga Neji yang selalu di kelilingi gadis, surat-surat pernyataan cinta. Dan hanya satu yang membuatnya tertarik. Sebuah surat berbentuk origami burung bangau membuatnya tertarik. Tapi hatinya menolak karena janji yang melekat dalam hidupnya dan kenyataannya, ia sudah memiliki seseorang. Seseorang di masa lalu yang di tunggunya._

 **==oOo==**

 **Lima Tahun Kemudian**

Terlihat pemandangan setiap hari yang selalu membuat siapa saja iri. Pemuda dengan surai cokelatnya terlihat santai dengan dua gadis duduk menempelkan tubuh seksi mereka. Ia hanya diam dengan buku di tangannya tanpa memperdulikan kedua gadis yang mulai meraba dan menciumi wajah dan lehernya.

"Kau sangat mengagumkan, Neji."

Suara itu bukan memujinya melainkan mengejeknya, dan Neji tau itu.

"Hn."

"Ouuh... kalian sangat mengiurkan Shizu- _chan,_ Matsu- _chan._ " Geram pemuda yang sama keadaanya di dengan Neji. Ia sedang menikmati cumbuan dua orang wanita yang satu menciumi lehernya dan yang satu meremas-remas benda kebanggaannya yang sudah menegang di balik celana seragamnya.

"Kau bahkan lebih mengagumkan, Kiba." Neji bersuara setelah menutup buku yang di baca. Tangannya terangkat dengan tissu basah di genggamnya kemudian di usapakan ke wajah dan lehernya. "Pergilah!"

Dua gadis sedari tadi menempel ketat di tubuh pemuda berparas tampan itu menuruti perintahnya untuk menyingkir. Meski berat, mereka harus menuruti jika tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah dengan salah satu penerus keluarga ternama di kota ini.

Kiba menaikan alisnya dan mengangkat tangannya meminta hal serupa kepada dua gadis di sampingnya untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. "Sepertinya kau sedang ber _mood_ menyebalkan, eh?" ejek Kiba melihat Neji yang tidak biasanya.

Neji mendengus pelan dan berlalu pergi keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan Kiba yang mengangkat bahu. "Kalian pergilah!" titahnya dengan tangan mengibas-ngibas menyuruh gadis itu pergi. Entahlah. Tiba-tiba _mood_ -nya hilang seperti Neji.

"Kiba _-kun_ –"

"Kalian tuli, eh!" desis Kiba membuat para gadis itu langsung pergi ke luar kelas. Melangkah menuju jendela kelas, ia menyangga wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya. Pandangannya terpaku saat seorang siswi bersender di bawah pohon. Gadis dengan kaca mata besar dan rambut panjang yang di kepang dua. Dan apa-apaan itu, dengusnya melihat warna rambutnya. "Pink?" tertawa kecil namun pandangannya sama sekali tidak teralih dari sosok itu. "tapi... indah."

 **==You==**

Neji merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur kamarnya. Tangannya memegang bangau kertas yang sudah ke sekian kalinya ia dapatkan. Setiap harinya, benda itu selalu ada di atas mejanya saat ia memasuki kelas. Ia sendiri tidak membuangnya sama seperti surat yang lain. setelah membaca yang semua hampir sama tanpa minat ia langsung membuangnya. Tapi bangau kertas ini, ia sama sekali tidak merusaknya.

Tangannya terangkat memandang bangau itu dengan rasa penasaran. "Siapa?" tanyanya yang mulai penasaran kepada pngirimnya.

Bangun. Berjalan menuju meja belajar dan membuka salah satu lacinya. Bangau-bangau kertas dengan berbagai warna memenuhi lacinya. Sesaat alisnya mengeryit saat melihat bangau itu di tandai dengan angka. Mengambil semuanya... kemudian membawanya ke kasurnya. Mengambil sesuai angka, ia mulai membuka nomer pertama.

[ 1 ] " _Hai... Neji-kun."_

Neji mendengus saat nomer pertama di bukannya. Kemudian mengambil angka selanjutnya.

[ 2 ] " _Apa kabar?"_

Neji mendengus melihat kata basa basi itu. Itu sama saja seperti biasanya.

[ 3 ] " _Kau semakin tampan. Kau tau itu?"_

"Bodoh." Gumam Neji meletakan bangau yang isinya pertanyaan itu, dan mengambil yang selanjutnya.

[ 4 ] "Kau di kelilingi gadis cantik, eh?"

Neji hanya diam dengan mengendelikkan bahu.

[ 5 ] "Kau menikmatinya?"

"Konyol." Desis Neji membaca deretan kata itu. Mereka tidak tau dirinya yang sebenarnya.

[ 6 ] "Kemarin sore hujan. Dan itu adalah payungku."

Hujan? Ini sekitar dua minggu yang lalu dan ia harus berteduh selama dua jam di sekolah. Dan untungnya ada guru yang meminjamkan payung unuknya. Jadi, itu adalah payung miliknya?

[ 7 ] "Cuaca hari minggu kemarin cerah. Kau malah seharian tidur?"

Tidur? Bukan kah hari itu ia ada di rumah? Neji semakin penasaran dan dengan segera membuka yang selanjutnya.

[ 8 ] "Kapan kau menjauh dari gadis-itu?"

Mendengus, Neji membuka yang selajutnya ...

[ 9 ] "Apa kau tidak penasaran tentang diriku?"

"Sayang sekali aku bukan lelaki yang akan mengejar-ngejar hal yang menyebalkan." Kata Neji yang sepertinya berlawanan dengan pikiran dan tindakannya.

[ 10 ] "Kapan-kapan aku ingin di ajarimu berenang seperti gadis lain olehmu. Bolehkah?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tau siapa kau."

[ 11 ] "Apa kau marah kepadaku?"

Menghela nafas pelan Neji merebahkan dirinya dan kembali melanjutkan membaca yang lainnya.

[ 12 ] "Melihat rambutmu sekarang...sepertinya aku kalah darimu."

Neji semakin bingung. Sekarang? Apa orang ini pernah bertemu dengannya? Mengingat ia selalu memanjangkan rambutnya dan hanya pendek saat ia berusia dua belas tahun dan itupun karena permintaan Sakura yang tiba-tiba membawanya ke salon.

[ 13 ] "Aku ingin mengatakan seseuatu ..."

Neji mendecih pelan karena surat ini menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Ingin bermain tebak-tebakan,eh." Dan membuka surat yang terakhir yang di dapatnya hari ini.

[ 14 ] "Saat bangau ke lima belas kau harus menghampiriku."

"Memangnya kau siapa?" dengus Neji. Memandang langit-langit kamarnya, ia kemabali mengingat masa lalunya dan kemudian jatuh terlelap.

 **==You==**

Sebuah langkah kaki menghampiri seseorang yang tertidur di atap. Hyuga Neji tertidur dengan sebuah buku yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

Orang itu berjongkok. Tangannya mengelus surai cokelat yang menghalangi wajah tampan itu. Iris klorofilnya memandang sosok itu dengan senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Kemudian tangannya menaruh bangau merah di atas buku yang di genggam Neji.

"Hujan." Gumamnya saat merasakan rintik air yang mulai turun menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Berdiri, ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan Neji yang ini terusik karena air yang menimpa wajahnya.

Manik mutiara itu terbuka dan tersenyum tipis saat rinti-rintik air mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Bangun dari tidurnya, ia di kejutkan dengan benda yang jatuh dari tubuhnya. Bangau merah sama seperti yang ia dapatkan. Mengambilnya, ia menyelipkannya kebuku miliknya dan pergi meninggalkan atap karena hujan mulai membesar.

"Lima belas?" ucap Neji melihat angka yang tertera di bangau merah dan bukankah ini surat terakhir.

Neji duduk di bangkunya. Kelas sudah sepi karena jam pelajaran sudah usai sekitar sejam yang lalu. Manik mutiaranya memandang tetesan hujan dari jendela di sampingnya. Entah kenapa hatinya berdebar saat memegang benda –bangau merah kertas –di tangannya itu.

Menghela nafas pelan ia membuka bangau yang berisi tulisan itu perlahan.

[ 15 ] " _Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati saat-saat ini, ne? Apa kau tidak ingin tau siapa aku? Sudah ada pengganti? Datanglah jika kau mencintaiku. Di mana aku bisa terbang di bawah guyuran hujan, tersenyum dan memelukmu –_

Dada Neji semakin bergemuruh hebat membaca deretan-deretan kata yang tertulis di sana.

– _aku mencintaimu, Neji-kun. Sekarang... bahkan saat kita mengucap janji kita. Aku menunggumu... aku merindukanmu... aku –"_

– _kembali."_

"A-apa –" Neji tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya yang tercekat. Dan detik itu juga ia sudah berlari keluar menembus hujan.

 **==You==**

Neji meremas rambutnya frustasi. Ia sudah berlari seperti orang gila. Menembus hujan dan berlari kesana kemari. Dan kini berada di telfon umum di taman. Cukup jauh dari sekolahnya.

" _Aku bisa terbang di bawah guyuran hujan."_

"Di mana kau, Sakura." Desahnya dengan manik yang masih sibuk mencari. Dan matanya menyipit saat menangkap sesuatu di taman. Ayunan yang bergerak. Bukan. Tapi seseorang yang bermain ayunan di bawah guyuran hujan. Gila? Mungkin itu pikiran orang lain yang melihatnya. Tapi baginya ini adalah kebahagiaan.

.

Benar saja. Seorang gadis dengan helaian panjangnya tengah berayun dan tersenyum.

Neji hanya mematung di depannya. Benarkah, benarkah itu dia? "Sakura?"

Gadis itu menghentikan ayunannya, dan kemudian berlari menerjang tubuh pemuda di depannya saat ia turun dari ayunan. "Neji- _kun._ "

Neji tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian membalas memeluk tubuh yang memeluk dirinya. "Sakura... Sakura... Sakura –" ulang Neji berkali-kali.

"Neji- _kun_."

Melepas pelukannya, Neji memandang Sakura dan menangkup kedua wajah gadis itu. "Kau kembali?" tanya Neji dengan tangan yang mengusap wajah penuh dengan air hujan.

Sakura mengangguk. Hujan menimpa tubuh mereka deras. " _Tadaima_."

Neji tidak bisa berkata. Ia sangat senang akhirnya yang ia tunggu akhirnya kembali. " _Okaeri, Koishi._ " Dan berakhir ia yang mencium bibir Sakura, istrinya.

 **==You==**

Pagi ini suasana di sekolah mendadak riuh. Sorakan, teriakan ketidak relaan karena melihat pemandangan yang kini tersaji di depan mereka.

"Kau membuat para fansmu membenciku Neji- _kun._ " Kata Sakura elihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Ia tau jika Neji tidak berubah dan banyak yang menyukainya sejak dulu.

Neji mendengus dan detik berikutnya teriakan lebih kencang mmenuhi lorong saat Neji dngan santainya menggendong Sakua dengan ala bridal style melewati kerumunan para siswa.

"N-neji- _kun_ turunkan aku!" ujar Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna.

Alis pemuda Hyuga itu menukik dan merunduk menatap Sakura dengan seringaiannya. Mendekat lalu –

"Hn."

–mencium bibir Sakura sekilas.

"Aku tidak peduli itu." Ujarnya dan membawa Sakura kekelasnya yang sekelas dengan sepupunya.

Di belakang mereka terlihat Kiba terus menganga melihat apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Hinata apa gadi itu ada hubungannya dengan Neji?" tanyanya yang masih penasaran. Pasalnya selama inii Neji selalu dengan gadis lain. walau dia diam di tempeli tapi langsung menolak saat gadis itu mulai bertindak lebih. Tapi sekarang? Gadis itu, gadis yang di lihatnya waktu itu membuat kejutan. Hal yang tidak pernah Neji lakukan selama ini, kini di lihatnya dan itu nyata.

"Ya. Mereka sudah lama seperti itu Kok." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum senangnya.

"Hinata, kau harus jadi kekasihku ya."

"A-APA..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **Fict ini special to Cassandra.. mintanya anti mainstremmmm Neji Saku... maaf GaJe yaaa. ^_^ trms kado buat papa Sasukey-nya.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **WRS**


End file.
